edfandomcom-20200215-history
Run Ed Run
"Run Ed Run" is the 20th episode of Season 5 and the 122nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Sarah and Jimmy compete with the Eds to get the front seats of the bus so they can have first dibs on the jawbreakers at the Jawbreaker Factory. When Sarah and Jimmy triumph at getting the front seats, the Eds try to get to the Jawbreaker Factory before them. Plot It's morning in the Cul-de-Sac, and the Eds are in Ed's kitchen preparing for a school field trip to the Jawbreaker Factory. Eddy and Edd are attempting to stretch their pockets by stuffing them with balloons, in order to carry plenty of jawbreakers. Edd is having difficulty blowing up the balloons, much to Eddy's amusement. Meanwhile, Sarah and Jimmy are in the living room trying to persuade Ed—who is the Bus Monitor in charge of the seating arrangement—into giving them the front seats on the bus (and thus be the first to get at the jawbreakers). Eddy overhears this and angrily interjects, taking Ed away from Sarah and Jimmy. Sarah formulates a devious plan in order to win the front seats and to keep Eddy from interfering. Ed begins to assist Edd in blowing up balloons for their pockets when he is abruptly distracted by Sarah's cry for help in the front yard. As Ed attempts to locate Sarah on the front porch, Jimmy drops a concrete block painted blue on Ed's head. Sarah emerges from a bush and explains to Ed that the sky is falling, pretending to be injured by bits of the falling sky. She instructs him to stay inside in order to protect himself from the falling sky, which he immediately follows and runs back into the house with Edd. As Sarah and Jimmy leave and Eddy begins popping the balloons in his pocket, Ed frantically yells at Eddy that the sky is falling. Eddy is dismissive of Ed's claim and Edd tries to explain how the weightless air of the sky could not have been responsible for the swelling on Ed's head. Eddy and Edd leave the house and encounter Jonny, whose head has gotten stuck in a tree (a scenario that has occurred multiple times previously). Just as Eddy instructs Ed to retrieve Jonny from the tree, Ed pulls his two friends back into his house (dragging the house along with him). He stuffs them into a shelter he has built under his kitchen table and refuses to come out. Because Ed's antics are delaying their departure, Eddy is irate and attempts to force Ed out of the makeshift shelter. Edd knows that this effort will prove futile, so he decides to play along with Ed's "delirium," coaxing Ed out with the thought of Sarah being at risk from the supposedly falling sky. This proves effective, and Ed waddles off underneath a pan in order to find Sarah. Edd, realizing that they will be late to the field trip bus if they travel by foot, hastily builds a land-styled windsurfer out of stray items in Ed's garage. As he and Eddy rush by Ed in the vehicle, Edd entices him onboard by characterizing it as a "tactical search-and-rescue vehicle" with a "sister detecto-meter" capable of finding Sarah's whereabouts. At the bus stop, Sarah and Jimmy happily board the front seats of the bus while Jonny seems pleased to occupy the back seats. The Land Windsurfer catches up to the bus, but Eddy is unable to get the driver to stop so that they can board. Edd enhances the speed of the fan to the highest level possible while Eddy uses his arm to lasso himself onto the back door of the bus. Eddy crawls his way to the front of the bus and calls for Ed come and remove Sarah and Jimmy from the front seats. Instead, Ed comes with protection items for the two, but Eddy loses his grip and flings backwards into the Land Windsurfer, damaging it severely as the bus drives off. Just when it seems like the vehicle is out of commission, the fan goes into overdrive and rockets the vehicle forward at a breakneck speed, leaving a massive trail of sparks. As a result, they catch up to the bus and Eddy manages to grab onto it. He fights with Sarah while still attached to the Land Windsurfer and eventually pulls out the front seats. However, their vehicle begins to propel them vertically and the Eds yell in fear. Instead of flying into space as Edd thought, they ended up hitting the sky, causing it to crack. The Eds are incredulous as a piece of the sky falls off, revealing a static background. They fall back to the ground along with multiple pieces of the sky. The final scene occurs in the cul-de-sac, where Ed is cleaning up the bits of sky with a broom and Edd is studiously learning about the pieces of sky. Eddy complains about the fact that they missed the Jawbreaker Factory field trip just as Sarah and Jimmy return from the field trip. Jimmy has pockets full of jawbreakers and is slumped over with stomach discomfort. Sarah's body has grown to an immense size with all the jawbreakers she has consumed and she rolls into Ed and Jimmy. Eddy stares down the queasy Sarah fearfully and the screen fades to green, implying that Sarah has vomited all over Eddy. Storyboard This episode was storyboarded by Steve Le Couilliard and Simon Piniel. In the storyboard shown, Ed, Edd and Eddy are chasing after the school bus to get to the Jawbreaker factory. This shows shots 135 to 150, which is near the end of the episode before the Eds are propelled into the air and collide with the sky. *The storyboard. Memorable Quotes *'Jimmy': hearing Sarah's devious plan ''"Sarah, that's so devilish. I love it!" ---- *'Ed': ''panicking "Duck! Hide! Retreat! The sky is falling! The sky is falling, Eddy! It hit me on the head! It did." Eddy: so impressed by Ed's bump ''"You're probably just growing a brain, Lumpy." ---- *'Edd': ''rump-first towards the ceiling as his pocket has a balloon "Curse this small stature of mine." ---- *'Edd': they hit the sky, it creaks and camera position shifts ''"We hit the sky?!" ''pause "This is impossible!" piece of the sky falls down Eddy: "Ed was right! The sky is falling!" Ed: smugly "Thank you very much." ---- *'Ed': Sarah so stuffed with jawbreakers that she can barely move "Sarah's face is being devoured by the sky!" Edd: "One anomaly at a time, please." ---- *'Ed': panicking "My doom room will protect us!" dealing cards "Go Fish? panicking "Perhaps some tasty rations! There's enough food to support three lives for-" the refrigerator and freezer to find it empty "Go Fish?" Eddy: "You'll be playing with fish with my foot if I miss that field trip!" Ed: for Eddy "You can't eat jawbreakers if the sky kills you, Eddy!" ---- *'Jonny': arrived on the bus after Sarah and Jimmy, feeling disappointed "Wouldn't you know it, Plank?" excited "We get the bumpity bump back seats! Woo hoo hoo!" Trivia *'Goof': The school bus has the name "Peach Creek H.S," which is high school instead of junior high. *The plot of this episode is similar to that of the fairy tale Chicken Little. **The title card for this episode has a chicklet on it, further supporting this idea. *Edd's "Toomey Tron" watch is named after Cory Toomey, who is a props and character designer on the show. The "Toomey Tron" also appears in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. *The school bus's license plate reads "AKA 4," a reference to the production company. *Several stores in Peach Creek contain various references: **AKA Shoes - show production company **Danny's Meat Shop - series creator Danny Antonucci **Wootie's Cafe - storyboard artist James "Wootie" Wooton *As the Eds are flying through the air, Edd's hat inflates and briefly reveals what appears to be a bald spot. This is most likely an animation oversight though. *Eddy breaks the fourth wall when he says "Well don't blame me, I didn't write this script." The fourth wall is also broken, quite literally, when the Eds are catapulted into the sky and reveal the TV static (similar to the end of the theme song). * No scams are involved in this episode. *The title of this episode is a reference to a well-known quote from the movie Forrest Gump: "Run Forrest run!" *This marks the third appearance of Eddy's Rocket Car Helmet. It first appeared in "Ready, Set... Ed!" and appeared again in "In Like Ed." Video See also *Getting Jonny Unstuck from a Tree *The Static *Land Windsurfer *The Jawbreaker Factory Category:Episodes Category:Season 5